A Voice from Heaven
by eroticboi80
Summary: Mr. Schuester was looking for talent after taking over the Glee Club and discovered a voice from heaven when walking through the locker room. Only problem was that the voice in question was that of the star quarterback trying to protect his image. Enjoy.


**Here's my attempt at a Glee fanfic. **

**I do not own Glee or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Mr. Schuester had just taken over the Glee Club and needed to find some talent pretty quickly otherwise the club would be disbanded. After Mr. Schuester was unsuccessful in his first attempt to recruit members of the football team to join the show, he went back to the locker room hoping to talk to some of the guys one-on-one in case some of them felt embarrassed in front of their teammates.

As Mr. Schuester walked down the row of lockers, he heard a voice that was just heavenly. As the club leader walked closer towards the showers, the voice he heard was perfect for the Glee club. Once he was in front of the showers and saw whose voice that was, he knew that Finn (the quarterback) would never join the club. Mr. Schuester had to convince Finn to join the club even if that meant doing something unethical which was one of the rare times he would ever do something like that.

As Finn continued to sing and take his shower, Mr. Schuester stood in front of Finn as the jock was stark naked and wet which Mr. Schuester could not stop staring at. Finn had his back to the Spanish teacher giving Mr. Schuester a perfect view of his bubble butt as the water just slid down the length of the jock's backside. Mr. Schuester could not help but stare at the nicely developed body which was something he had never done when it came to the bodies of other men. Even in high school when showering after gym class he never paid this much attention to them.

"Pull your shit together Will. Why am I staring at Finn so much?" the teacher asked himself.

Whatever the reason, staring at the football quarterback's body provoked a kind of curiosity that Mr. Schuester had never experienced before, especially towards other males. Mr. Schuester continued to stare at Finn's ass and was in dreamland when he was jolted out of his dazed state of mind when Finn turned around and was shocked to see someone else in the showers.

"Uh, Mr. Schue, what are you doing here?" asked Finn as he was nervous and also felt awkward at the same time considering he was wearing no clothes and carrying out a conversation.

There was an awkward pause as Mr. Schuester noticed that Finn's voice was not the only gift he had to share with the rest of the world. What Finn packed between his legs aroused the club leader which made Finn very uncomfortable.

"Um, are you alright Mr. Schue? You're not saying anything and your body language is starting to creep me out now," the jock asked.

"We need to talk Finn," the teacher responded as he came up with a plan he was hoping would work.

"You're failing Spanish class which means your football scholarship will be in jeopardy if you fail the semester," Mr. Schuester explained.

"Oh fuck, I can't lose the scholarship. I'll do anything Mr. Schue, please I can't fail your class."

"Anything?" asked the teacher with a grin on his face.

"Ya, I guess," Finn responded nervously as he was wondering what his Spanish teacher was up to.

Mr. Schuester walked towards the nude athlete and as the water from the shower head started to sprinkle his hair and clothes, he placed his hand on Finn's right shoulder and ran it down his slippery bicep. Finn could not remember if he had ever been this nervous but did not say anything if he wanted to save his football scholarship. Mr. Schuester moved down on Finn's chest and started to feel his nipples which were nice and tender and started to place little pecks on them.

By this time, the shower water had completely drenched Mr. Schuester as his clothes were clinging to him like saran wrap. Mr. Schuester worked his way down on Finn's torso, down his six pack before working the tip of his tongue inside of the quarterback's navel.

"What's wrong with you Finn? You can so take Mr. Schue and sue him for sexual assault," Finn said to himself which was one of the few times he had a logical thought in his head.

"Do I like guys? Do I like Mr. Schue?" Finn asked himself.

"I can't like guys. I'm the quarterback of the football team. Oh man, the guys are going to kill me if anyone ever found out," added Finn.

Mr. Schuester moved down Finn's stomach and planted little kisses on Finn's wet pubes before touching the teen's flaccid penis. Finn let out deep breaths as he was starting to stiffen up between his legs and had to do something before Mr. Schuester discovered a secret about his student. Finn did not want to ejaculate early and start thinking about the mail as he was getting aroused.

Before Finn was fully aroused, he stood Mr. Schuester up and started to kiss him on the lips. Mr. Schuester broke the kiss and whispered into Finn's ear.

"You can just say no whenever you want. I was never going to fail you," he said with a grin.

"You talk too much Mr. Schue, shut up cuz I really want you so bad," Finn said as he started to kiss Mr. Schuester again.

Finn could not believe what he had just said but the curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of him and wanted to experience more. Finn started to unbutton Mr. Schuester's drenched blue shirt and peeled it off of him and peeled off his white undershirt and tossed it on top of the blue shirt. Finn was turned on by Mr. Schuester's hairy torso and tried his best not to pay too much attention to it so he would not ejaculate prematurely.

Both men had their wet bodies against each other as they made out and Finn enjoyed the feeling of his teacher's torso against his. Finn ran his hand up and down Mr. Schuester's hairy torso and went down to his belt line and started to undo the belt. Finn broke the kiss as he undid his teacher's pants and had to remove them himself as they kept sticking to Mr. Schuester's hairy legs. After the pants were gone, Finn's Spanish teacher was standing there only in his tight black bikini briefs but those came off moments later with Mr. Schuester's boner springing upwards once it was liberated from his underwear.

Mr. Schuester spread his legs apart slightly as an invitation for Finn to start kissing it. Finn went down on his knees as the sight of his nude teacher was the only thing that distracted him from the uncomfortable feeling of the tiles imprinting marks on his knees. The shy jock started to plant little kisses on the stiff member and gently massaged his balls while pleasuring himself as well but stopped moments later so as not to blow his load early. Mr. Schuester began to moan as Finn began to take his teacher's pole in his mouth and started to suck him off as Mr. Schuester grabbed Finn's wet hair and forced him to go down on him deeper.

Finn started gagging on the blood engorged penis of the older man and wanted to withdraw for a breath of air but the teacher would not allow it and continued to force the pupil's head down on his crotch making him go deeper and faster. The grunts from the sexually aroused Spanish teacher filled the shower room as there had been an echo now and discovered how good Finn was at giving head.

Finn was so good that Mr. Schuester slowly released his hands from Finn's hair allowing him more freedom to tease his cock with the tip of his tongue and swirl it around the head of his penis in particular. His student grabbed on to the slightly hairy buttocks of his teacher and gripped them as he continued to bring as much pleasure as he could to the man he respected and admired. Mr. Schuester ran his fingers through Finn's hair and broke the rhythm of his prized pupil from the constant bobbing of his head and stood him up.

Mr. Schuester positioned Finn against the wall of the showers and slapped the football player's hairless butt cheeks in order to fully arouse the jock as well as himself. Finn started to wince in pain as his butt cheeks started to change colour from creamy white, to pink, and then to light purple. Finn even started to form a tear in the corner of his eye as he could not take the pain any longer but did not want to anyone to see him cry. The only person who had ever seen him cry was his mother.

The Glee club leader stroked himself before loosening up the jock's hole with his soaking wet fingers as Finn bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming. Finn started to taste blood the more his teacher entered him deeper and deeper causing him to bite down on his lip even harder. Mr. Scuester placed his hand on Finn's left shoulder and guided himself slowly inside of the star athlete and penetrated inside of him as deep as he could. The sounds of pain from Finn quickly turned into sounds of pleasure as Mr. Schuester's erect penis consumed as much space of Finn's backside as possible.

As Finn could feel the constant pumping going on behind him, he continued to ask himself why he did not just say "stop" as his teacher said he could do. He asked himself if this was just a teenage phase or if this was much more than that. The more Mr. Schuester did to Finn, the more curious he was which was a major reason why the two of them had gotten as far as they had.

"Hhhhmmmmnnnnhhhh, Mr. Schue, ughhhhhh," Finn continued to moan as the teacher continued to push as aggressively as he could with his thick six-and-a-half inch cock.

Finn's loudest yelps were when he could feel his teacher striking his prostate with the tip of his boner which had a feeling of sensual pleasure and pain mixed together.

"This is what you get for failing my class. You're such a bad boy. Had enough punishment? Have you learned your lesson?" Mr. Schuester asked in a drill sergeant's voice.

"NO," the star athlete yelled.

Finn realized Mr. Schuester gave him a way out of the situation but wanted him to keep going as his body was consumed with even more curiosity as he started to question his own sexuality. Mr. Schuester could feel the moment of release was near as he held on to Finn's hips and started to thrust even more aggressively because he really wanted to pleasure his favourite student as much as possible.

Finn continued to moan and groan as he alternated between burying his head in his arm and staring up at the wall tiles and letting out a loud cry. Mr. Schuester's groans were longer as he was about climax and with one final push, he came inside of Finn and froze as he felt he was about to shatter into a thousand pieces. The ecstasy that engulfed both of their bodies was enough for Finn to ejaculate prematurely and unleash his spunk all over the tiles on the wall which really embarrassed him as he really wanted to impress his favourite teacher.

"Oh my god, Mr. Schue…I'm…I'm so sorry…," stammered the star athlete as his face had turned beet red.

"Hey, it's alright," the teacher kept on saying as he attempted to calm Finn down after slowly pulling his cum coated shaft out.

"This is not the last time we'll have moments like this so we can easily work on that," he added with a smile.

"Can I ask you something Mr. Schue?"

"Sure. What's up?"

The choice of words used by Mr. Schuester made both of them laugh considering the state of arousal both of them were in.

"Why did you really come here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um, even I'm smart enough to know that you wouldn't come into a locker room and tell a naked dude that he's failing Spanish."

"Busted," Mr. Schuester said with a giggle.

"I was hoping to ask some of you guys one-on-one if any of you wanted to join the Glee club. Please Finn, I heard you singing in the shower. You have a wonderful voice and you would be an asset to the club."

"Um, I can't Mr. Schue. I just got a lot on my mind right now."

"I know that you don't have enough credits to pass the semester and joining the club could get you some extra credits and help you pass. You could also keep that football scholarship of yours."

"Oh man," Finn said to himself as he was worried about his image if he performed in public.

"You have a gift and it would be a shame if you didn't share it with the world."

Finn felt that he did not have much of a choice if he wanted to pass the semester and keep his scholarship.

"When's the next practice?" the student asked in a defeated tone of voice.

"Thursday at 3:30."

"I guess I'll be there."

"Hey, when I heard you sing and looking at your academic record, I saw myself in you when I was your age. I know people keep saying you're going to be a loser but I know you're better than that and you can earn an honest living. I believe in you Finn Hudson."

Finn felt awkward having this discussion as they were still naked and never felt comfortable having discussions in that state, even with his fellow teammates.

"Can I ask you another question Mr. Schue?"

"Sure."

"Um, what happened here…uh, can we kind of pretend it never happened?"

"Why? You never said stop?"

"I know but…uh…um…I don't know what I'm doing now…," Finn stammered as he had tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"What's wrong buddy?" Mr. Schuester said attempting to comfort him.

"I don't know. I don't know if I like chicks, if I like dudes, or both. I just don't know man."

"Look Finn, I went through that too. Don't worry, you're still young and you will discover your path in life, including what just went on here."

"I'm so scared. Everyone wants me to be their knight in shining armour and I don't know if I can do that."

Both of them embraced each other as their wet naked bodies caressed each other and as they hugged, a voiced called out to them.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Both of them looked over and saw it was Puck trying to figure out what was going on as the two naked men struggled to come up with an explanation.

**Well, there it is. **

**Hope it the story wasn't too lame and was believable. **

**Sorry for the abrupt ending but I just had to bring it to a conclusion and struggled to come up with something. **

**Not sure if this will be a one-shot or have subsequent chapters. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
